nitromedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NOBODY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Database Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NOBODY page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Computer1130 (Talk) 13:52, July 10, 2011 I will change the image as soon as can. At this particular time I choose not to use the template you provided, but I might someday upload in the future. Computer1130 12:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: !? :D So I see you have caught me editing on another wiki, eh Nobody? Well, I know this wiki is pretty much abandoned, so I wasn't editing for the normal reason. I'm actually working on a project, and it invloves my recent edits. All will be revealed soon enough, probably in a blog post. Although, my project is turning out to be quite complex, and it will require much more work than I first anticipated. Hopefully the result will be worthwhile. Anyway, that's all. Just a small side project. Although I do kind of feel bad for this wiki. It's actually very well put together, with a nice site design and everything. I wonder why it was abandoned. Hmm. Anyway, see ya! -- — Ayernam (talk) 23:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Chat? I have not specified my whole opinion on the NFF message for a few reasons. Before forwarding the ideas to the community, perhaps we should talk privately? (a chatroom is fine). There are simply some stuff that wouldnt work via a talk page system or a message wall and do not want to have them followed by other wikians for the moment. Edit: Some points I want to discuss about include staff replacements and the bureaucracy purpose on FanFiction wiki (those will have to be discussed on the forums, but I want to discuss it with you first). I won't be detailed until we schedule a time. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:00, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Should I refrain from posting the NFF admin demotion post until we chat? --— NOBODY (talk) 01:44, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Keep in mind that this is 1:00 a.m. for me, so I might not be able to make it (I usually am able, but not on a few chances). Yes, the suggested chatroom is good. :::- The Mysteryous user (talk) 12:04, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Umm, yeah ok, I think I can, I'll try to be there! :::::- The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:28, January 23, 2016 (UTC) C. Dont forget. Im there now as scheduled. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 15:56, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Question Umm sorry for that. Maybe I shouldnt rush you, but, are you experiencing some difficulties on making the post (or if you want to take your time, its okay). I am willing to help. Also Im in Nitrome chat if you need me. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 23:20, January 23, 2016 (UTC) D. I'd say enough time passed since the creation of the thread. Users had voted on the demotions issue, and it would be a good time to be concluded. As for the RFB, I moved it a bit later. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 17:41, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Read this RSK and I discussed about the recent sittuations of the NFF wiki. When would you be able to meet in chat as soon as possible? (please, do not ignore/reply late) - The Mysteryous user (talk) 12:23, February 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: A bit later than I thought, as there isnt much to say, so probably. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 21:16, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Z. Sorry for being late. I experienced some last minute problems... Can we meet in NW right now? - The Mysteryous user (talk) 16:19, February 27, 2016 (UTC) # Should the thread should be concluded in the following 24 hours, or is that too early? (I already told everyone about it 2 days ago). Also, you didnt add your input yet. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:59, February 29, 2016 (UTC) : As the bureaucrat of the wiki, I think you shoud handle it. The way it usually happens, is that after the period of time (this case, 1 week), the thread is closed and the bureaucrat either grants the rights (or doesnt) based on the user input, without additional requests (the thread was already the request). : - The Mysteryous user (talk) 12:38, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Its time One week passed. I request the closure of the thread and the promotion. So far, every user dropped their opinion and all questions have been answered. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 18:52, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Edit: Hey, sorry to botter you again. I was just wondering if everything is allright. - The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:21, March 4, 2016 (UTC)